


speak now

by thehumancondition



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Confessional, Friends to Lovers, Gay Richie Tozier, Love Confessions, M/M, The Kissing Bridge (IT), eddie almost marries myra, richie stops a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumancondition/pseuds/thehumancondition
Summary: It's Myra and Eddie's wedding day and the Losers couldn't be more excited, except for Richie. It was killing him inside knowing his best friend and love of his life was about to marry the worst woman he'd ever met. So he decides to do something about it after all these years.





	speak now

Richie watched as Eddie finished getting ready. He could see how nervous he was but was covering it with a fake smile. The rest of the guys were sitting around sharing embarrassing stories and drinking. "Richie, remember when Eddie had an asthma attack in gym class when we ran the mile? He only made it about five minutes," Mike said and everyone laughed. Richie smiled fondly at the memory, he remembered being scared for Eddie and getting in trouble for stopping to help him.

Now he was helping him get ready for his wedding. The thought made Richie want to throw up. He'd never liked Myra, he reminded Richie too much of Eddie's mother. She was also rude to the rest of the Losers and wanted Eddie to spend all of his time with her. It took a lot of convincing to stop her from coming to the bachelor party. Richie always pictured him and Eddie getting married and spending their lives together but now he just saw himself living alone in regret.

He remembered when Eddie told the Losers he was going to propose. It was just a little over a year ago, they all met for dinner and he told everyone the big news. Bev was so happy she cried and everyone was so excited for him. Richie went home that night and cried himself to sleep and cursed Myra for introducing herself to Eddie back in college. 

"It's time boys," Eddie announced. He had chosen Richie to be his best man and Bill, Stan, Mike, and Ben as his groomsmen. Bev got to be Myra's bridesmaid even though she didn't care for Bev, she always saw her as competition despite her relationship with Ben. They all said good luck and went out into the hallway to wait with the bridesmaids. Richie was stuck walking with Myra's cousin, Nancy, who was almost as bad as her.

"Why do you look so depressed? Cheer up," Nancy spat. Richie didn't even have the energy to argue back. The doors opened and Richie watched as his best friends walked down the aisle. Richie took a deep breath before putting his best fake smile on. He and Myra linked arms and walked down to join everyone else. He gave Eddie a thumbs up before taking his spot next to the rest of the guys.

The music began and everyone stood to see Myra. Even Richie had to admit she looked beautiful in her dress. Tears were already running down her face as she got closer to Eddie who had the biggest smile on his face. Richie swore he saw his eyes water too. The priest motioned for everyone to sit down and cleared his throat. All Richie could think about was how this was it - he'd never get to tell Eddie how he felt. He would have to live with this secret for the rest of his life.

He thought back to that day the summer after their last year of middle school when he went to the kissing bridge. He pulled out his knife and carved R + E into it as tears rolled down his face. He sat there and cried for what some liked hours. Richie swore one day he would show it to Eddie before telling him how he felt, but he could never bring himself to do it. Whenever Richie would visit Derry he would go back and run his fingers across the carving and dream about what could've been.

Myra's sobbing brought Richie back to reality. She could barely get through her vows and he realized how much of an ugly crier she was. Eddie smiled at her the whole time and then it was his turn. It started with a story of how they first met and how it was 'love at first sight' and Richie almost rolled his eyes. He tried his best to tune out the rest of his vows or he knew he'd break out into a sob and not a happy one. 

"And now, if anyone objects, now's your chance to say something," the priest announced which caused some people to laugh. Before Richie could stop himself, he stepped forward and clear his throat. Everyone's eyes shifted to him and he swore someone gasped. "Richie, is everything alright?" Eddie asked. Myra just glared at him. "I have something I need to say," Richie finally said after what seemed like hours of people staring daggers at him. 

"You can't be serious," Myra scoffed. "Richie, I know you love jokes, but this is not the time or place," Bill warned from behind him. "It's not a fucking joke." The tension in the room was almost unbearable and you could hear a pin drop from the silence. No one else spoke, they were waiting for Richie to continue. He turned to Eddie and could see the confusion and hurt on his face. 

"Eds, you've always been my best friend since we were kids. But you're so much more than that to me. Ever since that day back in middle school when Stan made us kiss as a stupid dare, I knew. I think part of me even knew before that but didn't want to admit it. I've been trying to tell you this since that day but I couldn't risk losing the best thing that's ever happened to me. When you said you were going to propose, I wanted it to be to me. Fuck Eds, I love you. I have for so long and I can't sit here and let you do this without knowing."

Richie didn't realize he was crying until he tasted his saltwater tears. He quickly wiped his face and looked back at Eddie who's jaw was dropped. It felt like they were the only people in the room until Myra spoke up. "This has to be a sick prank. Who do you think you are ruining our wedding? Eddie, tell him to leave or I'll drag him out of here," she yelled. Eddie was looking down at the ground and shaking his head.

Richie didn't say another word before he ran out of the room. He barely made it outside before he broke down. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as the realization of what he did started to sink in. "Way to go Richie, you fucking idiot," he muttered to himself. The door slowly opened but Richie couldn't bring himself to look up and see who it was. He just assumed it was Myra coming to kill him.

Whoever it was sat on the curb next to him. "Please just leave me alone," Richie begged. "Kind of hard to do after you ruined my wedding," Eddie said half-heartedly. Richie's head shot up and his eyes met Eddie's. They were bloodshot and wet and Richie felt like the world's shittiest human being. "I'm so fucking sorry Eds. Fuck, I'm an idiot," his voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"I think the bigger idiot is me," Eddie laughed. Before Richie could ask what he meant, Eddie continued, "I mean, how did I not pick up on it? I always wondered if you felt the same way I did. That night when we kissed in Bill's basement playing truth or dare? That changed everything for me, Richie. I tried so hard to repress those feelings, I thought you'd never felt the same way. When I realized I needed to move on, I thought Myra was the way to do that. I've felt sick to my stomach all day, I wanted that to be us up there. This is just a drawn-out way of saying I love you too Richie."

Richie was stunned. Eddie couldn’t even look at him, he was staring straight down at the ground with tears rolling down his cheeks. Neither of them knew what to do or say, but the silence was killing them both. All Richie wanted to do was kiss Eddie and never stop.

Finally, Richie spoke up, “I..I had no idea Eds. I don’t really know what to say.” “You sure had a lot to say back in there,” Eddie joked. Richie laughed and he finally felt like he could breathe again. “How mad at me are you for fucking up your wedding?” 

“Not at all, if anything I’m relieved. You should’ve seen Myra when you left. We argued in front of all those people before I told her I was done. I told all those people I loved you before I even had the courage to tell you,” Eddie confessed.

“I’m sad I missed it, but I’m glad I know now.” Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Eddie’s fingers were smaller than Richie’s which made him smile. “So, what now? Where do we go from here?” Eddie asked. Richie could tell he was scared and confused. Everything was starting to settle in for him.

“For starters, I’d like to take you on an official date. Second, I really want to kiss you.” Eddie’s face turned a bright shade of red which made Richie laugh. “I wouldn’t stop you,” Eddie said softly. 

Richie cupped Eddie’s face and slowly pulled it up to his. He could taste the strawberry chapstick Eddie’s used since he was a kid because he hated having chapped lips. They were both thrown back to the night in Bill’s basement, but this kiss was so much better. 

Eddie brought one hand up to Richie’s hair to pull them closer together while the other was rested on his waist. Richie picked Eddie up and pulled him onto his lap which made Eddie yelp into his mouth. 

Eddie pulled away first to catch his breath. “Sorry, forgot about the whole asthma thing,” Richie teased. Once his breathing was normal again, Eddie said, “it was worth it.” He started blushing again when he realized he was still sitting in Richie’s lap.  
“You’re so cute when you blush.” His comment only made Eddie blush even more. “You’re always cute.” Richie laughed, “you didn’t have to one up me like that!” Eddie smiled and rested his head on Richie’s shoulder. They sat like that for what seemed like hours just enjoying each other’s company.

“I think we should probably get out of here before Myra sees,” Eddie said. Richie groaned, “I want to stay like this forever.” “Trust me, we will. We have a lot of years to catch up on.” Eddie stood up and offered his hand down to Richie who gladly accepted.

“Where to boyfriend?” Richie asked. When he saw how scared Eddie looked, he took it back. “Shit, sorry. I should’ve asked first. Is that okay? We can go at whatever pace you want.” “No, I want to be your boyfriend. It’s just new to me, I’ve never had an actual boyfriend. I’m glad you’re my first.”

“I’m happy I am too. I’m so fucking happy Eds.” “For once, I’m happy you opened your big mouth at an inappropriate time,” Eddie teased. “You seemed to enjoy my big mouth a few minutes ago,” Richie joked back. They both laughed as Eddie smacked his arm playfully.

“I actually want to show you something, it’s at the kissing bridge,” Richie said. The day finally came where he could show Eddie the carving. Eddie checked for his keys and then said, “let’s go. I haven’t been there in years.”

Richie knew the way to the spot like the back of his hand. “This is it.” He pointed to the R + E carving in the sea of other initials and names. Eddie traced his fingers over it with tears in his eyes. “I… when did you do this?” 

“The first day of summer after eighth grade. That was the year I accepted how I felt about you. I’ve wanted to show you that for years. I look at it every time I come back to Derry.” “I wish I would’ve seen it sooner, but this is amazing. I’m so happy you were finally able to show me.” 

Eddie got on his tiptoes to kiss Richie again. He couldn’t help himself from smiling into Richie’s lips. His fingers were messing with Richie’s curly hair, one of his favorite physical features about him. Richie had his arms wrapped around Eddie’s neck and everything felt perfect. 

This time it was Richie who pulled back first. “I vote we go on our first date. We could go into town and get some ice cream and sit in the park like the good old days. Except now I can finally kiss you and call you my boyfriend,” he suggested.

“Nothing would make me happier. I think it’d be even better if we didn’t change, let everyone wonder where we came from.” Richie smiled, “I like your thinking.” They intertwined their hands and began walking to the ice cream shop.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in about a year and i've never written reddie before so i'd love some feedback!!


End file.
